The Hoshidan's Halloween
by HatsuneMikuLover222
Summary: I know it isn't Halloween yet but I wrote this anyway just cuz! Summary: What happens when Ryoma flips out at his own Halloween party? First story! Rated M just cuz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Story ever! I hope you all like it!

~Narrator's POV~

"As you may already know, the annual Hoshidan Halloween Bash is tomorrow, and it will be hosted in our castle." Ryoma says while pacing around in front of his siblings; Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, and Corrin. Ryoma doesn't really seem like a fun-loving guy, but he goes all out for the "Hoshidan Halloween Bash", which has been held for 6 years. Everyone is excited for it, even the Nohrian royal family is invited. "Yes, Ryoma, this is the 25th time you mentioned that Halloween party since last week." Takumi says, crossing his arms at his older brother. Hinoka giggles. "Yeah, Takumi is right." She says. Ryoma sighs and closes his eyes. "Don't act like you guys aren't ever excited for anything!" He says, embarrassed. Takumi rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Dad." He mumbles. Ryoma looks fierce. "Excuse me, Takumi? Could you please repeat that?" Ryoma asks, putting his hand to his own ear. "Yep, grampa Ryoma's hearing isn't as well as it used to be." Takumi jokes. "Saizo! Kagero! Take him away!" Ryoma says while clapping for his retainers. Suddenly, the two ninjas appear, taking Takumi by the hands and dragging him up to his room. "I'm a grown man and you can't take me up to my room as a punishment!" Is the last sentence the siblings hear from their brother. "He sounds like Hayato!" Hinoka jokes, and the others laugh. "So, any questions about the Halloween Bash?" Ryoma asks. His siblings sigh.

~Takumi's POV~

Stupid Ryoma... I was just joking... Ooh, let me guess: Now I'm not invited to his STUPID party? Well, I don't CARE! I don't have to sit here, anyway! I'm not five years old! Why does he care about that dumb party anyway? Every year, it's the same damn thing: Food, alcohol, women in slutty costumes, guys in stupid costumes, a bunch of dirty Nohrians, and Ryoma thanking everyone! What's so great about that? Nothing! He needs to get over it! He even gets to pick what me and my sisters wear, cuz he's the OLDEST! What, does he think he OWNS us? Making his own sisters dress like sluts and making me dress like a vampire or something stupid like that! I hate Halloween!

~Later that day, Hinoka's POV~

"Yes, Ryoma? Why'd you call us in here?" Me and my siblings stand in Ryoma's huge bedroom. He even let Takumi out from his time out so he could tell us his "important announcement". "Good question, Hinoka! All of our costumes have arrived! I will also be announcing your duties for the party." He says with a nod. Ugh, I should have known it had to do with the dumb party! He opens the box that contains our costumes and I cringe when I seem them.

~Sakura's POV~

"I'm NOT wearing that!" I yell, blinking back tears. I'm not one to usually one get mad, but I'm angry at Ryoma. "What's wrong with them?" Ryoma says while looking at the costumes in his hands. "Um, more like, what's wrong with you? Making your own sisters dress like whores! You pervert!" Takumi says, pointing at Ryoma. "Sorry guys, I just wanted to please the guests." Ryoma says with his eyes closed. "So can you please wear them, just for the party?" He asks while handing me, Hinoka, and Corrin the revealing costumes. I look closely at it. A strapless, silky, green one piece and thigh high fishnets. On the back of the one piece is a white, fluffy, round tail. Ryoma then hands us something else. "Silly me, how could I forgive these?" He says. I look at what I was given. A headband complete with bunny ears, one of which is flopping down a little and I think it's intended to be that way. I sigh and look at Ryoma, who is smirking. He hands Takumi his costume. "Here ya go, little bro." He says, handing Takumi a different, more manly bunny costume.

~Takumi's POV~

"Really, Ryoma?!" I scream at my brother, who laughs a little. "Now, time to announce your duties." Ryoma says. "Don't you ignore me, Ryoma!" I yell, but he does ignore me. Damn him! "So, as I was saying, Hinoka, you will be greeting people at the door. But after everyone has arrived, feel free to have some fun." Ryoma says. "Yes! That's not too bad a job!" Hinoka says. "Next, Sakura, you will be going around and asking people if they'd like drinks." Ryoma tells Sakura. "Ryoma!" She whines. "No crying about it! And Corrin, you will talking people's trash to throw out." Ryoma says. "Ok, that's alright." Corrin says with a nod. "And finally, Takumi, you must accompany the drunk people to the bathroom if they have to vomit. You will also be cleaning it up if they don't make it to the bathroom." Ryoma tells me and I growl. "Damn you, Ryoma! Why do I have to get the shitty job?" I ask loudly. "Oh, I dunno. I can count on you... Right?" He asks while looking me in the eyes. I sigh and nod. Tomorrow's gonna be a long night...

~Halloween night, 4 PM, Sakura's POV~

Ryoma made it clear that we had to change into our costumes ten minutes ago. But I've never worn something so... revealing... I mean, even last year, our costumes as witches were a little skimpy, but I could live with it. But not this year... I sigh and stand up, removing my white dress so I can put on the costume. I can't let Ryoma down... The costume is strapless, so I can't wear my bra. Good thing for me my breasts are small and costume has a built-in bra. I try the costume on and realize something as I look into the mirror. The costume comes up really far between the legs, so if I wear underwear, you can see them! I sigh, remove the costume, and take off my panties. I put the costume back on, along with the headband and thigh highs. I gotta admit, I look sexy. But I can't go out in front of a bunch of people dressed like this! I walk out of my room, careful to avoid Ryoma as I knock on Hinoka's door. She opens it and smiles. "Sakura, you look adorable!" She says with a smile. "Y-you too, Hinoka. B-but... Don't you th-think this outfit is just a bit too revealing, especially for a girl as young as me..." I ask her with an uncomfortable look displayed on my face. "You'll be alright, I swear..." Hinoka says as she hugs me. I sure hope she's right...

~4:30 PM, Hinoka's POV~

The party starts in less than a half an hour. I feel nervous for many reasons; one, I have to greet everyone with half my ass hanging out and stuff, two, Ryoma's gonna get mad if I don't do it right, and three, my stomach hurts. Maybe it's from the stress, but I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I know I don't have the largest chest, but the costume is way too tight and my can clearly see my cleavage. I hope no one coming is a pervert... Ryoma calls my name from his room. "Hinoka! Someone's here! Answer the door!" He commands, and I rush downstairs, sweating. I open the door to see Hana and her husband Silas standing at the door. I smile and say "Hello, guys! I hope you'll enjoy yourselves tonight!" Hana smiles. She and Silas are dressed in skeleton costumes, and it's really cute. I groan when I see Ryoma come downstairs. He's in a tux... A freaking tux! "Ryoma, why do you get to wear something formal when we sit around in these slutty stripper suits, huh Ryoma?" I shout in his face. He manages a laugh. "Because I'm in charge, Hinoka." He says while walking over to Hana and Silas. I notice Sakura and Corrin scattering down the stairs like lost puppies in their costumes. They come over to me and say Hi when someone else knocks on the door. I open it. The Nohrian Royals! "Hello." I say with a nod and bow. I quickly notice that the Nohrians have on similar costumes to ours, except they're cats rather than bunnies. And Leo looks miserable. Camilla waves sensually and smiles. "Hello, princess Hinoka." She says before walking away. This party sure is boring...

~Takumi's POV~

I finish getting ready and head downstairs. I hate to compliant him, but Ryoma did a great job on the decorations! I look around and see many people here now. It took me a half an hour after the party already started to get ready. And yes, I know Ryoma is gonna kill me for it. The good news is, no one looks too wasted yet, so I don't need to accompany them to the potty. I sigh in relief and go talk to my friends.

~Sakura's POV~

Ryoma is so mean! He won't let me take a break from giving out alcoholic beverages, and he didn't even help me when some creepy Nohrian pervert tried grabbing my butt. Though I must admit, I must look pretty vulnerable in this outfit. I make my way over to a crowd of a few Nohrians and smile. "Drinks, anyone?" I ask. "Oh, yes, please!" A woman in a revealing white outfit and wavy blonde hair says while grabbing a glass of champagne. I go over to the couch where Hinoka is sitting. She is all alone and she seems to have dozed off. I sit next to her and poke her shoulder. "Hinoka, someone's at the door!" I warn her. "What? Oh, Sakura. It's just you..." She says. I wildly point to the door. "Go answer it! Hurry, before Ryoma sees!" I tell her. "Oh, yes, ok." She says and she carries herself to the door.

~Hinoka's POV~

I check the list of guest as I answer the door. Thank gods it's the last few guests; Oboro, Rinkah, and Kiragi. "Hi, guys! It looks like you're the last guests! Have fun!" I say, leading them into the house. I sigh in relieve and go up to my room. Now that everyone's here, I can rest...

~Takumi's POV~

The night goes on, and more people seem to be getting tipsy. Thanks, Sakura, for walking around and giving everyone 20 drinks. But right now, I'm more pissed at Ryoma. I already had to escort two people (some lady with gray hair in a bun and some girl with blue and pink pigtails) to the bathroom to puke. And they wouldn't leave me alone! They were all like, 'Oh, you're so helpful', and 'Oh, you're so cute!' Well, sorry ladies! You aren't! I can't take this anymore! I roll my eyes as I hear someone vomiting all over the wooden floor. Hinata... That's no surprise... My "helpful and reliable" retainer, drunk as Hell and half naked. And people are CHEERING HIM ON... I can't believe it. I interfere by grabbing his shoulder and taking him upstairs to the toilet so he can barf up his guts. I even hold his precious (and surprisingly soft) hair back for him. After he's done puking, he stands up and leaves like nothing happened. Damn drunkards...

~Sakura's POV~

I've about had it! I've been touched on the ass three times, and I've asked everyone if they wanted anything to drink FIVE times! And since this outfit is way too revealing, I go upstairs and throw on Ryoma's black hoodie. It covers my body, but I still have the bunny ears on. Ryoma passes me and glares. "Where is your costume?"


	2. Chapter 2 (The Hoshidan's Halloween)

Second Chapter of "the Hoshidan's Halloween "! It's my first story, and it's not Halloween!

Leave a nice review for me!

He asks while staring at me coldly. "And is that my sweatshirt?" He asks, eyeing it. "Y-yes, brother, it is yours..." I say. "And, uh, my costume is under it." I finish. Without warning, he wrestles me to the ground, knocking over both me and the tray of drinks I was holding. He tries to rip the hoodie off of me and I'm so embarrassed! A fight? At a party I was kind of hosting?! How foolish! "Ryoma, get off of me!" I yell. He angrily rips the hoodie off of my body and everyone stares at me. I'm on the brim of tears. "I'm s-so sorry, everyone!" I say. Hana comes over and hugs me and takes me upstairs to my room. I start crying out of anger and embarrassment. "Shh, Sakura, it's ok!" She says to me. "No it's not! Why does Ryoma care whether or not I'm dressed as a slut? I don't know why he's so obsessed with this stupid Halloween party!" I yell. Hana smiles. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm here." She says.

~Takumi's POV~

Ok, no one has thrown up since Hinata. But Ryoma and Sakura were fighting or something, I heard. I didn't see it, though. I have to go to the bathroom, so I head upstairs. I walk past the guest bedroom and cringe. What are those noises? I stop right in my tracks so I can tell who these people are. I hear moans from a woman, possibly Orochi! That's when I KNOW it's Orochi because I hear her husband, Azama's voice. There are two other voices I cannot make out, though, a low male's voice and a female voice I swear I've heard before. I shake my head before going into the bathroom. This is going to be one long night...

~Hinoka's POV~

I have been sitting in my room for about an hour. I glance at the clock, which reads 7:27 PM. I groan when I hear a knock on my door. "Coming!" I say while dragging myself to the door. I open it and see no one other than my oldest brother standing there, his arms folded across his chest. "Why are you up here, Hinoka?" He asks. "I'm sick." I lie. "Sure you are. Now get down there!" Ryoma commands as he points to the stairs. I have about had it up to here with him. "No!" I yell. He looks at me with a cringe. "What was that?" He asks. That's when I see someone behind him. "It looks like Grampa Ryoma still can't hear very well!" It's Takumi! He has his hands on his hips and a smile spread across his face. Ryoma looks behind him and growls. Before I can stop him, Ryoma punches Takumi in the face! I put my hand over my mouth and close my eyes. I can't look, but I can hear Takumi screaming.

~Sakura's POV~

After finally getting over me and Ryoma's fight, I hear him fighting Takumi. Either that or they are fucking each other all over the house. I rush out to see the fight and I am very shocked. Takumi looks unconscious. My heart starts racing and tears fall out of my eyes. "Ryoma!" I yell, my voice shaking. He turns around and looks at me. "Why'd you do that?" I ask. "He called me Grampa..." Ryoma says. "That doesn't mean you had to knock him out!" I yell. "He never learns, Sakura! He NEVER learns! He's an idiot!" Ryoma says, throwing his hand over to point at our unconscious brother. "Maybe it's you, Ryoma! You're the one who tried fighting two of your siblings!" I shout. Ryoma shakes his head no and I angrily cross my arms over my chest. I make an angry face and stare at Ryoma, who suddenly walks away and the party starts again. Jeez, this party is so dramatic!


	3. Chapter 3 (the Hoshidan's Halloween)

~Hinoka's POV~

I rush over to Ryoma and Sakura, who are having an epic verbal fight. Ryoma looks fucking pissed and Sakura looks rather annoyed. "Guys, please stop fighting!" I say. They seem to be ignoring me for whatever reason. That's when Ryoma's wife, Oboro, comes up and has a shocked look on her face. "Ryoma, when you invited me to this party, I didn't expect you to be the one picking all the fights! I thought it'd be all the drunk people!" She says. "Oboro..." Ryoma mutters quietly. "You're lucky Shiro isn't here to see all this! He'd be thinking of you in a completely different way! I'm ashamed! No more sex for you!" Oboro angrily tells her now sad husband. It must have been that little comment about no sex that set him off... I go back downstairs and pray there aren't anymore fights.

~Corrin's POV~

I've been laying low, especially after Ryoma's fighting! He's upstairs now, probably in his room crying. I've been avoiding him as much as possible because I don't want to anger him. Seriously, if he takes out that Raijinto of his, we're all gonna be dead meat! And who wants that? Not me, no sir! That's when Orochi and Azama's come over with their dirty plates and um, something else... They have used FUCKING CONDOMS on their plates and I'm to throw them out. There's even some... Ahem... "Ranch Dressing" splattered on one of the plates. "We'd like you to throw away our trash, please." Azama says with a sly grin. Orochi lets out a giggle. Gods, they're clearly drunk. "Okay..." I say, spinning on my heel to turn around l while plaster a very fake smile on my face. I make my way over to the trash can, bumping into some people as I quickly dispose of the mess. This job really sucks.

~Sakura's POV~

After trying to persuade Ryoma to stop fighting and failing, Oboro stormed off and exited the house, slamming the door. Ryoma looks devastated. Suddenly, we hear a tiny moan.

Takumi is finally waking up! Ryoma stares at him for a second. "Takumi, get your ass back in the bathroom so you can help the drunk people throw up!" Ryoma barks, pointing his finger at the bathroom door. I shriek a little. I pray for Takumi not to disobey because I don't know what Ryoma will do if he does. Surprisingly, Takumi gets up and goes into the bathroom. "Anything for you, onii-Chan! I love you!" He turns around to hug our very confused big brother. "Um, what's happening?" Ryoma asks. "I won't leave until you hug me back!" Takumi says while tickling Ryoma's chin. Ryoma looks puzzled as Hell and it's a really stupid look. He finally hugs Takumi and pats his back little, causing him to triumphantly prance away to the bathroom. I'm just as baffled as Ryoma is and we are both frozen in shock.

~Hinoka's POV~

I am having a surprisingly fun time with my fiends without Ryoma here downstairs. I wonder if he and Sakura are still arguing, anyway. Right now, I don't care. My husband, Hinata, and I are talking to a Nohrian couple, whose names are Odin and Peri. They actually seem a bit drunk, though. Hinata is drunk too, so I believe I'm the only sober person in this conversation. "Ha, purdy man." The dude named Odin says to me. "We're both married. And I'm a woman." I point out to him. "Whom I married to? How 'bout you?" He asks with a very uncanny laugh. "You're married to her." I say, pointing to Peri. "Dat woman? Hawt." He says and then grabs Peri's breast. She starts giggling like a maniac and I just stare at them. Drunk people are fuckin' weird, let me tell you, man. They both act like they've drank 20 beers each! At least Hinata calmed down after a while. "Teeheehee, shtop ut, boi!" Peri says while squirming around. I gotta admit, this is pretty damn entertaining! Suddenly, Odin starts to pull off the top of Peri's slutty wolfskin costume. I spring into action like Superman and push Odin's hand away from Peri's shirt. "Not in public! You'll embarrass yourselves when you finally get sober and find out what you've done!" I say, but I think they get it. They stare at me with dumb expressions on their faces. "Wai, purdy man? Wai?!" Odin asks. He actually seems to be crying a bit. Peri appears to be holding in laughter. She then grabs a random bottle of beer and shoves it down Odin's throat. "Don't crai, littel boi, this'll make ya happie!" She says while giggling. So I just stand there watching Peri pour beer down Odin's throat.

A/N: Ok, so that was weird... And the English is purposely bad for the drunk people! I hope that you all like it because I will add more chapters when I can! Until next time... STAY FRESH!


	4. Chapter 4

~Takumi's POV~

I walk into the bathroom, shut the door, and laugh. Did Ryoma really think I being nice to him? It was just an act so he'll avoid me. I hope it worked! He seemed pretty damn astonished! I can't stop laughing for some reason. The look on his face was fuckin' priceless! That's when the door opens. It's my son, Kiragi. He's wearing a spaceman costume that was made by Rinkah, who is my wife and Kiragi's mother. "Hi, Dad. What are you doing up here?" He asks with a puzzled look. "Oh, it's just that your grampa-acting uncle put me on drunk-people-throw-up duty. You're not drunk, are you?" I ask my son. "No, Dad..." He says while looking down at the floor. "That's good," I say, patting his head. "Why are YOU up here?" I ask him. "I have to pee, so if you'll excuse me..." He says, then pushes me out of the room. I quickly notice that Ryoma nor Sakura are standing in the upstairs hall anymore. What a relief! I can finally breathe easy! I do wonder where Ryoma went, though. It's like he could be right behind me now and I wouldn't even notice! I go downstairs to finally enjoy the party.

~Meanwhile, Sakura's POV~

Saizo suddenly appears out of nowhere while me and Ryoma stand there, still confused about Takumi's strange behavior. "Ryoma, I need you to come downstairs with me." He says. "Of course, Saizo." Ryoma answers before walking downstairs. Now that the chance presents itself, I run to my room and lock the door. Time to get rid of this foul costume! I slip out of it and throw it into the drawer. I grab some random underwear and quickly put them on. I open the closet door and grab a pink tank dress that goes down about to my knees, a little above them. I also grab a matching ribbon for my hair. I need to think of an excuse for if Ryoma were to catch me out of costume. Finally, I decide to say that I accidentally sat down on someone's food and got the costume all dirty. But, I hope he doesn't catch me. I wonder why Saizo needed him so badly. It's probably something to do with someone acting like a dumbass. I open the door and walk downstairs. I scan around the room and don't see Ryoma anywhere. This makes me rather happy and for the first time tonight, I feel safe.

~Hinoka's POV~

I decide to walk away from the drunk people I was speaking to before and find some more (hopefully sober) people to talk to. I look around the room and decide to speak to two people I already know: Subaki and his wife, Mozu. They are good friends of mine and they don't appear have been drinking. I walk over to them. "Hello, Subaki. Hello, Mozu." I say while waving. "Hinoka. Nice to see you." Subaki says with a nod. "Yeah, it's a been a while!" Mozu says while hugging me. Subaki is dressed as a scarecrow and Mozu is a crow. "I like your costumes, guys." I say. "Aw, thanks! It took us a while to make 'em!" Mozu says with a happy look. "So, how are you guys doing?" I ask them. "We're fine. Caeldori had to stay home though because she's sick. Or maybe she was lying and just didn't want to dress up as corn!" Subaki says while laughing. I giggle. "It took me months to make her that costume!" Mozu says, looking a bit sullen. "It's alright, Mozu, you can make her wear it next year!" I tell Mozu. "I guess you're right about that." She says with a giggle. I really like Subaki and Mozu.

~Takumi's POV~

Ever since Kiragi went to the bathroom, no one else came upstairs. This is really boring! I wait for a few more minutes, and then some guy with an eyepatch comes up to me. "Hey, sexy..." He says in a sensual voice. "Um, hi. And before you get any ideas, I'm married and straight." I tell the man. "Hell, I'm married too, but I don't care..." He tells me. "To who, might I ask?" I question. "Some...pretty...woman..." He says. "Are you drunk?" I ask him. "I had a bit of wine." He says. "How much is a bit?" I ask. "Only like, 4 glasses." He says. "4 glasses? That's what you call a bit?" I ask and he looks up at me. "It's not that much." He says as he twirls a bit of my hair around on his finger. I slap his hand away. "Get the fuck off me, you weirdo!" I shout. "Ok! Bye bye, cutie!" He says as he turns around and walks away. Well, that just happened...

A/N: More chapters soon so stay tuned! I really hope people actually like this, cuz I'm still gonna write more! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

~Sakura's POV~

After staying downstairs for a while, I head to the backyard to make sure I'm away from Ryoma. I lean against the side of the house and breathe a sigh of relief. When I open my eyes, I realize that part of the party is outside, too! I suddenly see Ryoma talking to his retainers and he points over to where I am. I turn around and rush back inside. I hurry upstairs to try to get as far away from Ryoma as I can. Once I reach the top of the stairs, I step in a puddle of vomit! Oh my Gods, that's just lovely! I make my way into the bathroom and see Takumi holding a mop and looking pissed. "Ugh, Sakura, you tracked barf into the bathroom!" He angrily tells me. "Sorry!" I say as I slam the bathroom door shut and lock it. I slide out of my dress and step into the bathtub. I do it not only to wash the vomit off, but I also am sweating and feel unclean. I turn on the cold water and it streams out in a clear, waterfall motion. It slowly fills the tub and I feel really relaxed. Suddenly, I hear a loud bang on the door. "Sakura! Let me in now!" Someone says, and it's clearly Ryoma. "Not now!" I yell to him. He knocks down the door and I scream really loud. "Sorry, I didn't know you were naked!" He says as he looks away and closes his eyes. He walks backwards out of the room. I quickly throw on a towel and rush out of the bathroom. "Ryoma! Watch out for the vom-" I warn. It was too late... Ryoma slips on the vomit and slides down the stairs. He tries to catch himself, but there's no use. Then, he slides backwards down the slip-n-slide that was placed at the bottom of the stairs by the drunk people and it has beer on it rather than water. Everyone is cheering him on and they clear the way as some dudes lift the ends of the slip-n-slide upward and Ryoma flies up and his head lands into the punch bowl. Poor guy... For the first time in my life, I feel bad for him...

~Takumi's POV~

I can't help but laugh. I didn't clean up the vomit in time, and my brother slipped on it! His hair is all soggy and he looks as if he's about to kill someone. I can't believe this happened! It seems like Grampa Ryoma's vision isn't as well as it used to be, either! He also didn't hear Sakura when she told him to watch out, so that's another prime example of his Grampa-like mannerisms. He looks at me and sees me laughing. "Oh my goodness!" Sakura yells as she rushes down the stairs, carefully avoiding the vomit that should have been cleaned up 10 minutes ago. She doesn't have to worry about the slip-n-slide because Ryoma threw it across the room. Sakura takes Ryoma's hand and helps him up. "Oh my Gods, this is all my fault!" She says with a shaky voice. Ryoma sighs, but he doesn't deny it. That's when Ryoma looks at her and all the guests with a grin. "I've got a surprise for all of you!" He says with a deranged look. "Don't kill them, Ryoma! It was my fault!" Sakura says while pulling on Ryoma's arm. "Oh, I'm not gonna kill 'em." He says. "No! Please don't cut off their arms and serve them to us for lunch tomorrow!" Sakura says. "I'm not gonna do THAT, either! And please stop spending so much time with that Azura lady, she's messing up your head with all those stories of hers!" Ryoma says while patting her on the head. I'm nervous about his real surprise. He takes a remote from his pocket and presses a button. "Everyone, come outside!" He says while motioning with his hand for everyone to come follow him as he walks outside. Everyone scampers after him, a few drunk ladies in really high heels falling over. "Oh my Gods! Look up at the balcony!" Ryoma says with fake sounding surprise. Everyone looks up at the balcony. There's a HUGE cake and a few strippers and poles next to it. With another press of a button, some dubstep club music starts playing and a laser light show starts. One of the strippers (which looks like a drag queen to me) leans over the balcony and shouts, "Come up here and get it!" He/she waves at all of us down below. "Gods, son, what are you doing?" I hear one of the Nohrian royals mutter. Everyone quickly goes inside and rushes to the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6

~Hinoka's POV~

We all pack into Ryoma's room, which has a balcony with a huge cake a two strippers, now of which is his own retainer, Kagero! Ryoma gives everyone a plate and he pulls out his Raijinto. Everyone gasps. He turns around and cuts into the cake with it. The cake is huge, so it takes him a minute to slice it.

~Ryoma's POV~

I cut into the luscious, silky cake. That's when I quickly realize that the cake, the cake I ordered in VANILLA is IN CHOCOLATE! My eyes twitch, I freeze and tense my body, I accelerate my breathing. Oh, well. Chocolate is alright. I cut it into a whole bunch of pieces and tell the guests to line up. Everyone seems happy with the cake that they got. I even eat a piece myself. After all, it is my Halloween party!

Epilogue: The Halloween party went on until the wee hours of Halloween night. Takumi had to clean up much more vomit from all that cake. The next morning, he even had to brush an unconscious Hayato out of the house. (He had partied too hard last night) Hinoka enjoyed the party with her friends and she even made some new ones out of Odin and Peri, who finally got sober. Ryoma ate the left over cake and paid the quirky strippers in $100 cash! He apologized to his siblings the next morning for acting like a dick to them. Sakura finally enjoyed her bath in peace, without Ryoma screaming and knocking on the door. Later the next day, she took her bunny costume out of the drawer and burned it in the fireplace. The next day, Corrin pondered why she didn't have a much larger role and this fanfiction, despite being the main character in the game. She also cleaned up the trash left over in the house and took a much needed nap. But little did anyone know, Azama and Orochi were still in the guest bedroom making love to each other.

·The End·

A/N: So sorry it had to end so soon, but I hope you liked it anyway! ;) I also don't know why Ryoma was such a dick, but it just felt right. Also, this story was made to be humorous so please do not take it seriously! Also, I'd REALLY appreciate reviews and stuff! Hopefully I'll write another story sometime! Thanks for reading all that, and bye!


End file.
